


Benefit of the Doubt

by gyungmi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Delinquent Han Jisung, Other, Teratophilia, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyungmi/pseuds/gyungmi
Summary: When Jisung begins mysteriously disappearing in the middle of the night, Minho suspects that he might be sneaking out to drink, or smoke, or hook up with girls. All of which are prohibited at their camp. As a camp counselor, it's Minho's responsibility to know where his campers are at all times. His search for Jisung eventually leads him deep into the woods one night, and that's when he sees...it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Monster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Benefit of the Doubt

When this pattern first became noticeable, Minho had wanted to give Jisung the benefit of the doubt. He was one of the only campers that was still troublesome to deal with even after two weeks of disciplining, meaning that if he was caught instigating one more fist fight, he’d be booted from their program. Minho had been volunteering at this dropout recovery camp for quite some time, and now in his third year returning as a counselor, he had gotten familiar with the kinds of families these campers were returned to once they had been dismissed for misbehavior. Alcoholics, meth heads, people who beat their kids for not finishing high school when they didn’t have GEDs themselves. After meeting Jisung’s parents on drop-off day and noticing the ugly scars that crawled up their arms, it was clear what kind of household he belonged to. Minho didn’t want Jisung to be returned to that. Despite all of Jisung’s loud rebelliousness, crude behavior and disrespect, Minho believed that he was still a good person. But nobody else did. All of the other counselors and staff members couldn’t stand Jisung, they simply couldn’t wait to see what reckless stunt he would pull next to get himself stricken out of their program for good. Which is why when this pattern became noticeable, Minho had wanted to give Jisung the benefit of the doubt, but his patience was being tested.

There could be a million different reasons why Jisung was sneaking out of the cabin every night, now for the fifth time in a row. Minho had first begun to notice Jisung’s routine disappearance almost a week ago, purely by chance. It was unusually cold that night, and Minho had never been able to sleep with cold feet. He was halfway down the ladder to retrieve a pair of socks from his luggage when he saw that Jisung’s bunk was completely empty. It was unexpected, but it wasn’t anything to sound the alarms for. Minho recalled the restrooms being kept in a separate facility a few yards west from the cabins, so Jisung must have just gone out to use them. Unperturbed by his absence, Minho slid on the warmest pair of fuzzy socks he had packed and climbed back into bed. The next morning when he woke, Jisung was back in his bunk where he was supposed to be, his snores being smothered by his pillow. His fingertips weren’t blackened with ash or smelled like cigarettes, and his breath didn’t carry any sourness from alcohol. Everything was normal, so Minho didn’t worry. Jisung acted like his usual annoying and disruptive self that day, so Minho didn’t worry.

The following night, Minho wakes to the feeling of a full bladder pressing uncomfortably against his stomach. When he clambers out of bed and spots Jisung’s bunk, empty again, he gets an odd feeling of deja vu. Out of curiosity, he reaches forward and lets his fingers run against the messy tangle of Jisung’s blankets and notes that there’s no lingering warmth there whatsoever. Minho sighs worriedly through his nose as he realizes that his suspicions are proven correct: Jisung has been gone for a while. But maybe he’s just making another midnight bathroom trip, and maybe his stomach is upset from his dinner so he’s been away for longer than usual. It’s Minho’s determination to prove himself right and to prove Jisung’s innocence that leads him into the late night chill. The restroom facilities situated in the middle of the darkness, standing still amidst the pine giants shaking their needles onto the ground around it. Minho has never been afraid of the dark, at least not since he was a child, but he does fear loneliness. A thought crosses his mind that in that moment he is absolutely alone, and the matter of Jisung’s absence suddenly seems really important. Minho steps into the bathroom and holds his breath, already knowing better than to breathe in whatever disease is floating in the air here. It always smells like there’s piss on the walls, because there is. Men are disgusting.

“Jisung?” he calls out, but gets no response. Just an echo of his own voice against the piss-soaked walls. Alone.

By the time Minho finishes relieving himself and returns to the cabin, Jisung is curled up in his bunk as though he had never left. The skin on his arms is raised with goosebumps and he shivers slightly in his sleep, but Minho decides not to pry. The next morning everything is normal, even though it doesn’t feel like it.

On the third and fourth night it happens, Minho just listens. He hears Jisung creep out and back into the cabin before sliding quietly into his bunk. He tosses and turns for a few minutes before the sound of shifting bedsheets stops, and soon enough he’s snoring softly just like how Minho normally finds him in the mornings. Normal. Nothing about this is normal. For the past two nights, he’s wracked his brain for every possible explanation for Jisung’s routine nightly disappearances. Maybe he has trouble falling asleep and needs to take in some fresh air before finally succumbing to sleep. Maybe he’s out spying into one of the girl’s cabins to see if he can spot any action. Maybe he’s a light sleeper and the loud snores from one of their cabinmates annoys him to the point of leaving to clear his head. Unlikely, but possible. Possible, but total bullshit. There’s no way Jisung vanishes at the same time every night to take a walk around campgrounds, just for the hell of it. The mystery eats away at Minho all night. He really wants to give Jisung the benefit of the doubt.

It’s the fifth night, and Jisung is gone again. Minho hadn’t heard him leave this time, but the vacant spot on his bed is cold again. His shoes are on his feet and his camp staff sweatshirt is barely keeping him warm enough in the frigid night air. He’d had enough of waiting, and listening, and wondering. Minho wanted to know, needed to know, so he investigates. The woods surrounding the campground were beautiful during the day, with the way the sunlight filtered through the pine trees and made everything glow. Minho never felt alone in the woods during the day, not when he was surrounded by nature. But at night, the woods were nothing but black trails leading to black groves. There were snuffed out cigarettes halfway buried in the dirt, left there by campers who had gotten away with sneaking out for midnight smokes. It was dark, and it was quiet, and Minho felt uneasy. Alone. There was nothing, he was navigating through nothing trees on nothing dirt with a starless sky hung above him. There was nothing, until there was something. At first it sounded like some pathetic squeak, not much unlike the noise a small wounded animal would make. But the deeper Minho descended into the nothingness, the sound became less animalistic and more human. Like a human whimpering. He wasn’t alone.

It was one thing to hear it, but to actually see the scene in front of him was something else entirely. He could chalk up the whimpers to his overactive imagination. Or the whistling wind. Or, even at this time of night and this deep into the woods, a couple of campers who were hooking up in secret. Minho had heard of it happening before, as infrequently as it occurred. He could give it the benefit of the doubt. But there was nothing to doubt here, not anymore. Not with Jisung writhing on the ground, faceplanted into the dirt with a huge bear hovering above him. At least he _thought_ it was a bear, it was difficult to tell exactly what is was in the dark. But whatever this beast was, it was freakishly massive. Jisung looked so small underneath it, crying out the way he was, and Minho had to snap himself out of his shock to actually jump into action. Jisung was getting attacked by a bear in the woods. He needed help. Minho needed to get back to the campgrounds. The beast just tosses Jisung around like a doll, like he’s completely weightless. Whatever this thing is, Minho now knows that it’s both unbelievably huge and unbelievably strong. This creature is terrifying. It’s monstrous.

It’s in the midst of his panic that Jisung cries out again, though it doesn’t sound as pained as Minho expected. The sob that tears from his throat is high-pitched and desperate, almost sounding like a moan. A groan? No, he’s _begging._

“Harder…harder,” Minho hears Jisung squeak while his body is thrashed around wildly.

What?

The thing on top of Jisung isn’t attacking him. Jisung’s pajama bottoms are pulled down to his ankles, getting thoroughly caked in mud. The thing isn’t mauling him or digging its claws into his back. It’s fucking him into the dirt. And Jisung is spurring it on.

“Please, harder…” Jisung chokes out more quietly this time, and Minho isn’t sure if the beast can actually understand what Jisung is asking for, but it suddenly begins to increase the intensity of its thrusts. The pace that it’s fucking into Jisung’s body is vicious now, and the sounds emanating from between their connected bodies are wet and sloppy. Minho watches silently from behind a small cluster of trees as Jisung’s body is ferociously jerked back and forth on the creature’s dick, his body being shown no mercy as it’s used as a fuckhole. The scene unfolding before his eyes is intense, overwhelming even, and Minho would be convinced that Jisung was under an extreme amount of pain if it weren’t for his pleads for more or how his eyes rolled back into his skull in pleasure. No, Jisung was _enjoying_ this.

“Love it, I love it, I love it,” Minho hears him babble senselessly as his body is pounded even deeper into the dirt. The beast snarls above him, a fat glob of spit dripping down onto Jisung’s clothed back. “Feels good, holy shit it’s fast… fuck, yes!”.

The brutal snapping of the creature’s hips abruptly come to a stop, and Minho’s eyes grow wide as he watches Jisung’s entire body tremble as he moans out into the night. The creature is eerily quiet as it fills him up, the only noises being Jisung’s pathetic whimpers as he quickly jerks his still-hard cock to get himself off. Soon enough he’s cumming into the dirt, and his body finally melts like putty beneath the beast. It fucks it’s hips one final time into Jisung just to ensure that he’s taken all that’s been deposited into him, and Jisung mumbles a repeated mantra of “thank you, thank you so much, thank you” now that he’s finally full. It’s only a matter of seconds in which the beast pulls itself away from Jisung and is stalking back into the darkness, disappearing into the nothingness.

Minho can’t tear his eyes away from the used-up boy left panting on the ground, covered profusely in a mess of mud and spit and cum. Something in him wants to help, to rush over to Jisung and help him back to the cabin where he can get cleaned up. Something else in him, though, keeps him planted right there in his hiding spot. Watching, waiting, observing. Jisung stumbles shakily to his feet and tugs up his pajama pants, but Minho can still see the fabric near his ass beginning to drench in whatever that beast had spilled inside of him.

He really needs to get out of here. Who knew if the thing that had just fucked Jisung would return? What if it was hostile, or would kill? With the way it manhandled Jisung, there was no doubt in Minho’s mind that it could effortlessly overpower him. Yeah, he really needs to get out of here. He needs to get out and forget everything that he just witnessed. Jisung with his legs spread, Jisung getting split open by some colossal creature’s dick, Jisung’s cum spilling into a puddle on the ground. Forget it all.

As he begins his retreat, a dried out tree branch snaps in half beneath his foot. He freezes in place. The snapping was quiet, but it could definitely be heard in this silence.

“…Hello?” Jisung’s voice pierces through the atmosphere, and Minho seriously wishes that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. This feeling is awful, what he had just seen was awful. He’d rather die than have Jisung discover that he had been peeping through the trees at him this entire time. Was Jisung a bad person for enjoying what was just done to him? Did standing there and watching make _Minho_ a bad person? The raw guilt and fear brewing inside him triggers some primal response deep within him, and suddenly Minho feels his legs moving at a million miles an hour beneath him. He has to get out of here, so he runs. He runs so fast that his calves are burning and his deep gulps of the bitter cold air makes his lungs feel dry. He ignores the crunch of the dirt beneath his feet. He ignores the familiar ache between his legs.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it._

_Keep running._

Minho doesn’t stop until he’s back inside the cabin.

The next morning when Minho wakes up, he spots Jisung tucked into his bunk, asleep. He has his legs tangled up in his blankets and he’s snoring softly into his pillow again. Everything is painfully normal. So normal, in fact, that he begins to suspect that maybe all of the previous night’s events were just a part of some fucked up dream he had. Minho will always give Jisung the benefit of the doubt. Even when he finds his bed cold and empty again later that same evening. Minho will always keep Jisung’s secret safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is always appreciated <3
> 
> NSFW Twitter: @filthyracha


End file.
